


Don’t leave me yet.

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blue Blood, Connor’s death, Death, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fanfic, Father and Son Relationship, Gen, Hank’s loss, Love, Other, beliefs, platonic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Hello. So, this story is about the scene where Connor gets killed by the deviant in the real room. What was going on through Hank’s head. Flash backs. This is not me shipping them, this is platonic love, only father and son relationships. I respect Hankon, I intend to write for it, but now, only father and son . I respect you, you respect me.





	Don’t leave me yet.

Connor couldn’t get it out. No matter how hard he tried. He kept trying to reach for whatever was in his hand, even managing to kick over chairs and cause quite the ruckus in the room. He didn’t even know what had been keeping him in that place. He just knew he had to get it out of his palm and get his pump. The warnings blaring in his optical stood him that. He didn’t know why they wouldn’t go away. They were distracting, unnecessary. He saw code glitching as well. To best describe this, he was feeling faint. He didn’t know how much longer his legs would be able to keep him standing. He needed the pump. He was losing control of his legs as they started to go limp. He fell on his stomach, wincing as he felt something in his hand get further sliced. He couldn’t help but call out for help. “..Hank...” he said as loud as he could. 

Everything was starting to turn to greyish colours as he tried to get to his pump, arching for it as best as he could. Everything was now blurred or grey. He couldn’t keep it up much longer with the trying by himself tactic. “Hank... I need help... Hank,” he tried to yell, but it came out in stressed mumbles. He couldn’t move at that point. Everything was either offline, or he couldn’t establish a connection. 

Meanwhile, Hank has been in the room over, reviewing a case file that had been submitted to the series of deviant cases. He didn’t understand why an Android would be on this case, and at times he really hated Connor. But deep down, there was a relationship. Connor looked like Cole, occasionally sounded like him. Hank knew he shouldn’t have ever thought like that, and a lot of the times people had androids to cope with things like that, and he didn’t want to be like them. But Cyberlife had done their job, made Connor look appealing to its partner. The best way to get cooperation was with money or relationships, and as terrible as it was, Cyberlife knew how to get peoples information. In fact, it was as simple as a conference call with the chief about which agent they wanted the Android to be working with. The Chief had chosen Hank at the time as he was most productive. Cyberlife got all the files on Hank, and tailor made an Android. 

They were god awful in that way. Hank knew it. But it worked. Slowly, he considered Connor his son to an extent. He’d watched him grow up a little- in the ways of seeing sparks of empathy occasionally. He was cold, but loving, and very protective of Connor. He always made sure Connor was behind him when walking Into a room, always tried to keep him from going to jump on highways, as it was in his code to do that for a mission. He loved Connor, and it was slowly growing that Connor may have loved him back. But then he heard something that would trigger a series of terrible things after. Connor’s cries for help. He dropped everything to run to where it was, and the sight almost made him gag.

Hank ran into the room, looking at Connor who was trying to reach for something he couldn’t see. It was under a desk, so blocked pretty well. He ran up to him, shaking a little with adrenaline. “Connor?” He hadn’t quite processed. “CONNOR!” He quickly ran down to him; starting to have thoughts he wished his mind would stay away from. He looked at him, seeing Cole. He looked scared, and in pain. He wanted him to be more comfortable, he didn’t like to see him struggling to get to something. He pulled him close, trying to be as quick as possible to get him to lay on his back as he held him. 

“ Hang on, hang on, hang on, son. We’re going to save you,” he said to Connor, holding him as best as he could. He’d gone through this before. In fact, every time Connor had died he’d gone through this. He’d only died in front of Hank twice, but this, by far, was resembling the accident a lot more than the rest. He pulled Cole close, as wind blew. He wanted him to feel comfortable, he looked like he was in so much pain, struggling to get out from the crashed car. “Hang on, hang on, hang on, son. We’re going to save you, just hang on,” he said to him. The only thing was, Cole wasn’t as bad as this. He’d been bleeding, but it had taken around an hour for it to really get to him. Right then, Hank only saw it go fast. 

“It... was... a deviant,” Connor rasped as he tried to reach for something, this time in front of him, and more towards the sky. Hank was shaking as he gripped onto him as best as he could. He just wanted him to feel okay. He still looked like he was in so much pain. Struggling. Hank clenched his eyes shut, trying not to think about what he knew he was going to think about. Oh, no. He opened his eyes, feeling that Connor wasn’t struggling as much anymore, and had gone rather still. “Connor!?” He half shook him, trying to be gentle, however. “Connor...” He put a hand on Connor’s forehead, looking down at him, not being able to hold back much emotion. “No...” he mumbled, holding him closer.

He looked down at Cole, as the ambulance arrived. “It’s okay, Cole. Hang on, hang on. The doctors going t’ fix ya, you’ll be okay. It won’t hurt anymore,” Cole had had his eyes open, and was responding a lot more- consisted to Connor. “I’m scared,” Cole had replied. “I know, I know. Just- there’s the ambulance! You’re going to be fine, just hang on,” he said, picking up his son and running as fast as he could to the ambulance. A long ride, and cold night- the cold that came after it from Hank. All gone. Any joy. All cold. Like the night he’d been lost. 

Hank held Connor a bit closer as Gavin walked in, hearing the commotion. “What the- Hank?” Having asked, walking a little closer as he looked at the man, hugging the body of an Android. He scowled, but the softened. Gavin hated androids, but, seeing this, it made him feel sick. A replacement for a lost one?! What was this?! He didn’t want to upset Hank. He knew that Hank and Connor had a father son dynamic, but he also knew this wasn’t healthy. He put a hand on Hank’s shoulder. “Hank-“ “GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE,” he yelled at him. Gavin pulled away, before obeying, and leaving. He knew better than to mess with that, as much as his beliefs went. 

Hank had been holding Connor’s body for a good while, before he stopped humming to himself and slowly laid him on his back, getting up, as he slowly walked out of the room. There was a lot of people outside. A girl from Cyberlife with a small team. Gavin. The whole fucking Police Department. He simply left without words, going to his desk and pulling out a flask from his desk. People all watched or went to work. There was no talking or in between. 

The only thing Hank paid any attention to before he left the station around a half hour later was Connor being taken away. And even then, he could hardly pay attention without tearing up or thinking about saying goodbye to Cole, after the surgery failed. Lifeless. He drank until he passed out that night, drowning the day in alcohol. The next day- they all pretended it was normal. And nothing changed. O


End file.
